


Family, They Say

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: Family comes first.(It doesn’t, but they’ll pretend)Or a moment from Winter’s, Weiss’s and Whitley’s childhood.





	Family, They Say

Family comes first.

That’s what Winter is told.

(But she knows it’s a lie, because family flinches when you try to hug them)

That’s what Weiss is told.

(But she knows it’s a lie, because family screams at each other all night)

That’s is what Whitley is told.

(But he knows it’s a lie, because family is the cause of every problem he has)

————————

“All you want is somebody to control!” The loss of control is rare for any Schnee, but Winter is young and furious. “Well guess what, I’m not a puppet!”

Weiss looks at her sister, then to the head of the table where her father sat.

Whitley stares straight ahead, avoiding eye contact.

“You don’t care about us, you just wanted the money that comes with our last name!”

That was the last straw for Jacques, “Winter. You will stop now. You have made enough of a scene.” He lowers his voice, “Perhaps, _training_ should be _revamped?_ To let you release your frustration.”

That phrase may not mean much to outsiders, but their father’s idea of revamped training was hitting them until they were crying. Endurance training.

It started taking a lot longer after Winter unlocked her aura.

Just like that, Winter’s eyes turn to stone. “No sir, I don’t think that will be necessary. May I be excused?”

A simple nod is her only answer.

She moved to leave, but hesitates, and turns to her sister; Weiss, unlike Whitley, was old enough for their father’s lessons. Deserting her would only end disastrously.

“Weiss. Come with me. It’s about time with have our weekly spar.” Her younger sister seems to understand this, ignoring the fact that they sparred yesterday.

“Sir, may I?” Weiss asked Jacques. Once again, he responds with a wordless nod.

After they left, the oldest Schnee looks to the youngest. “Disobedience only leads to pain. Continue listening, and you shall reap the awards.”

Whitley takes a deep breath, trying to pretend that his sisters abandoning him didn’t hurt, “Of course.”


End file.
